After Hours
by Laurashley
Summary: CG fluff. Something makes the two friends realise that they are more than just friends...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Laurashley  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters of CSI do not belong to me, and never will. Don't sue.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic so pls be gentle with me! I hope you like this story. Please read and review.  
  
Pairing : Catherine and Grissom  
'Hey, Catherine? Can you do me a favor?'  
  
'What is it Grissom? You're not going to ask me to smell any of your experiments or baby-sit your spiders and bugs for you, are you?'  
  
'No, just come with me to get a present. Please?'  
  
'Uhm.Ok, sure.'  
  
'So, who is it that you want to buy a present for? A girlfriend perhaps?' Catherine teased as the two CSIs set out on the shopping expedition.  
  
'Since when did I need your help in courting ladies Catherine? I need your help to choose the right gift for a baby, my goddaughter to be exact.' Grissom said as he pulled into a parking space. He looked over at his partner and smiled at the shell-shocked look on her face.  
  
'A goddaughter? You?'  
  
'What's so wrong with that? Her father is one of my best friends.'  
  
'How come you never mentioned her before? How old is she?'  
  
'Well, I was just informed a few days ago that I was bestowed the honor of being her godfather. She's three months old with the loveliest brown hair and deep blue eyes, just like her father.'  
  
'Wow, looks like you're besotted! You sound like any proud doting boring dad! So what do we get ..'  
  
'Her name's Allison. And if I knew what to get a three month old baby, you wouldn't be here Cath.'  
  
'Gee thanks, like I needed to be reminded that the only reason you asked me out was to be your personal shopper. You really know how to bring a girl down to earth Grissom.'  
  
Grissom looked at he strawberry blonde next to him and just shrugged. If only she knew the real reason he had asked her! He could have asked any other female, not that he knew many, but she was the only one he wanted or felt like shopping with. Like most men, Grissom hated shopping, only venturing into shops when it was absolutely necessary. But with Catherine, Grissom knew that there was no way that he would be bored. That woman had a way to make him relax and learn to live a little outside the world of forensic science.  
  
'Wow, it has been ages since I have shopped for a baby. I never knew that there were so many things you need for such a little scrap of humanity! ' gushed Catherine as they stepped into a shop catering exclusively to children . With that, she walked off to explore what the shop had to offer.  
  
The shop they entered was filled with tiny clothes, toys, prams, strollers, all sorts of inconceivable gadgets and all other stuff that you could think of, all for babies and young children. Grissom's head spun as he took it all in. How was he going to choose a gift for his goddaughter out of this mass confusion of things that he never even thought existed?  
  
Meanwhile, Catherine had walked over to a beautifully crafted crib that had caught her eye. The wooden crib was carved out of what seemed to be fine- quality wood, even to Catherine's untrained eyes. It was lovingly handmade and decorated with beautiful images of fairies and other mystical creatures from ancient Celtic folklore.  
  
While she was gently fingering the quilted sheet that was laid out in the crib, a sales assistant walked up to her.  
  
' Ma'am, you like this crib? It is one of its kind, there is no other crib like it in the whole world. Imported from Ireland. Every single detail of this crib, from the crib itself down to the sheets, was made by hand. A lot of love and care have gone into the manufacture of this lovely piece. The craftsmen only make 20 of these unique cribs exclusively for our store every year. This happens to be our last unit from this year's production. Any baby would be very lucky to sleep in such a lovely crib. ' 


	2. Catherine?

Grissom was looking for Catherine for her opinion on something when he saw her looking wistfully at a crib with a sales assistant next to her, obviously trying to make a sale.  
  
'Catherine?'  
  
The sales assistant wisely slipped away and left the couple alone.  
  
'Cath?' Grissom asked again as the blonde kept her head down and did not answer. Wisps of her hair swept across her face and hid her eyes from his view. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up gently so she would look at him. What he saw shocked him to the core.  
  
He had seen Catherine cry before, but not like this. She was not sobbing, just had tears silently running down her cheeks. And she had a look that was nothing he had ever seen before. These were not angry or sad tears, these were more, tears that spoke of Catherine's inner torment, a burden that had been carried on her slender shoulders for too long and were finally surfacing above the cheerful and vibrant personality that the 5'6" blonde hid behind.  
  
Grissom didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He just swept his partner into his arms and out of the store, into his Tahoe and drove to her place. Catherine did not protest, just sat passively in the car, staring into space. She was not crying anymore, but the uncharacteristic silence still sent shivers of fear down Grissom's spine.  
  
After arriving at her place, Catherine got out and opened the door mechanically, still not speaking as she held the door for Grissom to enter.  
  
'Cath, tell me what's bothering you please?' Grissom said, catching her wrist as she made to walk away.  
  
'Nothing. I'm ok Gris, just got a little emotional.' Catherine hedged, not really wanting to get into details. 'You want something to drink? Coffee?' she asked while walking into the kitchen.  
  
'Cath.' Grissom began, but stopped when he saw fresh tears well up in the blonde's eyes. He walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
'Gris, don't do this please, I'm fine.' Catherine said while the tears were already slowly sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Grissom didn't reply, just pulled her into his arms for a hug. When Catherine tried to pull away, affected by the closeness they were sharing and fighting the urge to pull closer, Grissom just tightened his embrace and his left arm slid down to her waist while his right arm remained on her shoulders.  
  
When Catherine made to pull away again, Grissom let her go but kept his hand on her waist and led her out to the living room.  
  
He pushed her towards the couch and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything but kept a hand on her shoulders and allowed her to lean on him.  
  
Catherine noticed that he had put some music on. It was music that he had bought her a few Christmases ago. No singing, just pure orchestra music. Something that always made her relax. He knew her too well for her own good sometimes.  
  
'Catherine,' Grissom said after a few minutes. ' What happened back there at the store? Why did you.' he left the sentence hanging, not knowing how to go on.  
  
' I don't know really.' Catherine said with a sigh, knowing that she owed him an explanation. 'I was just looking at that cradle and suddenly I yearned for another child so badly I couldn't stop myself. I was thinking how lovely it would be if I could go through all that 'shopping for baby' ritual properly that I missed while having Lindsey because of the lack of money and the time. I never had the chance to go shopping for cradles or baby clothes or anything for the baby for that matter. All I had for Lindsey was a few basic chainstore clothes and she slept in a second-hand cot that Eddie's cousin gave us. Any baby equipment that we had was either bought at the nearest shop without a care for anything except its value for money and convenience or handed down by our friends and relatives.'  
  
'I've never thought of what I missed, never regretted it, as I was happy with Lindsey. After joining the CSI, I have been able to provide for my kid comfortably. But when I saw that crib today, it brought back memories of the time when I used to dream of choosing baby clothes and handmade quilts, preparing a well-decorated nursery.. the whole works, but it never happened.' Catherine said wistfully.  
  
'I see. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I had no idea how hard it would be for you.' Grissom said with genuine remorse.  
  
'Hey, I should be the one that's sorry. Now you would be the first godparent in history that doesn't have a gift for his goddaughter!' Catherine said with a weak smile. 'When's the christening anyway? Maybe we can go get a gift another day, just not in the store we went to today.' She said with a grimace.  
  
Grissom smiled at the resilience of this remarkable woman. This was one of the qualities he so admired in her. No matter what happened, what knocks life dealt her, she still managed to bounce back with a smile.  
  
'No, that's ok. I think I know what to get her. But thanks for your help anyway. Get some rest and I'll see you at work tonight ok?' Grissom said, walking towards the door. He had a plan and he needed time to work it out. 


	3. The Plan

After their shift three days later, Grissom went up to Catherine. 'Cath, would you like to have breakfast at my place?' He hoped she would agree, as he had something for her at his place.  
  
Something that he hoped would help to tell her what he couldn't put into words. But he didn't know what her reaction would be. He hoped that whatever it was, it would change their lives for the better.  
  
When they entered his apartment, Catherine shrugged out of her jacket and went over to the couch by the window. After they had their bagels and juice, Grissom stood up and took Catherine's hand, leading her down the hallway, towards the bedrooms.  
  
'Grissom, what are you doing? Please do not tell me that you are taking me to your room to have your wicked way with me?' asked Catherine with a laugh. All the times that she had been to his place, he had never brought her anyway near the bedrooms.  
  
Well, I know he is definitely not going to throw me on his bed and tear off my clothes and make love to me. Not his style. No matter how much I would like that to happen, Catherine thought. She had never realized how important he had become to her. Until that night when she was attacked at a crime scene. At that moment, she wanted him with her to comfort her, to feel his arms around her and most of all, to love her. That was when she realized that their friendship of over a decade had transformed into something else entirely.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that he had stopped outside the smaller of the two guest bedrooms in his apartment. Then, when she looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, he smiled and said ' I have something for you. I hope you like it.' And opened the door.  
  
Catherine could not believe what she was seeing. The room was basically empty except for the piece de resistance, which stood in the middle of the room, illuminated by the early morning sunlight shining through the windows. Her breath caught as she walked over to the crib and ran her hands shakingly over it, unable to believe her eyes. In the crib, tucked between the sheets, was a sweet little white toy lamb, just begging to be held. it looked like all that was needed was a baby to complete the picture.  
  
'Griss? What.' Catherine looked at the man who stood by the door, looking at her. She waved an arm over the scene, wanting to know what this was all about. Why did he buy this crib and put it in here? What was he trying to say?  
  
Grissom knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath and walked over to the woman who meant everything to him. 


	4. When A Man Loves A Woman

He took her slightly trembling hands in hers and said 'Catherine, I'm not good with words, but I just want you to know that.you.mean a lot to me.'  
  
'I did this because I ..er.. was.er hoping that .I could make your dreams come true.' Grissom said, stumbling over his words and not daring to look at the woman who could make or break him.  
  
He felt Catherine slip her hands out of his. 'What do you mean by making my dreams come true? Buying me a crib that would be of no use to me?' Catherine said, not daring to believe what she thought he really meant.  
  
'No.' Grissom never thought it would be so difficult to express his feelings for her, feelings that Sara, Nick and Warrick had already picked up on. He thought that she would have guessed that he was not exactly indifferent to her by now.  
  
'I was wondering if you would let me help you to fulfill your dreams to be able to do all that 'shopping for baby' ritual that you missed out on with Lindsey.' He blurted.  
  
Catherine just stared at him, too shocked for words at what she just heard.  
  
Grissom looked away and walked to the window. This was not going very well. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to get the crib after all. But after listening to her, he mind had formed images of Catherine gently putting a baby to sleep in the crib. Their baby. His heart had warmed at the thought and he had came up with the plan.  
  
Catherine recollected herself and finally allowed herself to acknowledge that Grissom was trying to tell her that he wanted more than what they had now. He was hoping that they would have a future together. She smiled to herself and walked over to the slumped figure sitting by the window.  
  
He did not hear her approach until he felt her hands turning him around gently. Then, she bent her head towards his and kissed him.  
  
'Cath?' Grissom asked after they had surfaced for air, both breathing heavily.  
  
'Hmm.?' Catherine muttered before her mouth was on his again, effectively halting all conversation.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Gris stood up and led Catherine to his bedroom. Before going in, he stopped at the door and asked her, 'You know that this is going to change things, don't you?'  
  
She nodded and they went inside and all was forgotten except what was happening between them. 


	5. Epilogue Happily Ever After

Grissom turned around in his bed, hoping to snuggle up to the love of his life, only to come in contact with an empty space on the other side of the bed.  
  
He shrugged on his robe and went in search of her. He stopped in Lindsey's room but she was not there. He retrieved the little girl's teddy bear that was on the floor and placed a kiss on her forehead. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. 'Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.' The little girl managed a smile and drifted off again.  
  
Grissom continued his search and smiled as he opened the next door. He saw her putting Michael back into his crib, the crib that had changed their lives forever, and covered him with the handmade quilt that they had chosen together. Grissom walked over and put his arms around her waist and they stood looking at their son before Grissom said, 'Come on, darling, let's go back to bed.'  
  
He took her hand and led her back to their room. After he had closed the door behind them, she turned towards him and kissed him tenderly.  
  
'Thank you Gil.' 'What for?' 'For everything. Especially for making my dreams come true. Being married to you is wonderful.' 'Hmm. Now are you going to show me how grateful you are?' Gil said with a wink. She answered by sliding her hands into his robe and pushing him onto the bed with a glint in her eye that told Gil that his wife had the very intention of doing so.  
  
Down the hall, in the apple-green colored nursery, the fairies carved onto the handmade crib smiled down at the sleeping baby. They knew that Michael would not be the last baby that would sleep in this crib.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
